


Mythos and Bonds

by Princeloppy



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Biblical Reinterpretation, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Non-Chronological, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeloppy/pseuds/Princeloppy
Summary: *Not always chronological!A series of stories set in the same universe, where various pantheons coincide.Mythology is reinterpreted and played with.And tbh made very gay at times.





	1. The Fall

## "Thine heart was lifted up because of thy beauty, thou hast corrupted thy wisdom by reason of thy brightness: I will cast thee to the ground, I will lay thee before kings, that they may behold thee." -Ezekiel 28:17 

In the beginning there was nothing.

This is a constant truth in all universes. 

Then there was Life.

This too is a constant truth in all universes.

From life comes many creations, each unique-

Except for the fact they are a dime a dozen across a multiverse of similar creation. 

A common example? Earth. There was once many Earths, separated only by a thin veil that kept their universe separate and solitary. Even now there are still others out there that did not combine. Because eventually that veil fell. 

Perhaps the rest will fall too one day.

But that is not today's story. 

Today is about a man. 

Today is about the _truth_.

* * *

He was born last. 

Or well, would made be more accurate? It's hard to tell some days. The difference when he feels alive and free, and the rest of the time where he thinks he just an artificial doll a golem who lost his purpose.

_(Not that he ever had one)_

But anyways, he was last. 

His eyes were blue, his wings were pale and glowing gold like the halo nestled above his small head. 

"He is perfect Father, a grand creation." A young voice, his brother because the information came and he **knew** and he tried to lift his head and look- "Hello brother."

Slender arms picked him up and blue, BlueBlueBlue colors vibrant so much k n o w l e d g e, wings encircled the pair. 

"Hush hush hatchling, consciousness is always hard at first." Brother soothed him, petting his blond curls. 

"Don't hog him Michael!" A new higher pitched voice cut in, and suddenly he was tugged into a darker pair of arms, and purple wings. "Hello there~!"

Bright eyes stared at him, his head said brother as well, but he focused on the reflection in this new sibling's eyes.

Young. Child. Yellow-called blond. Bird? No no something else.

"Give him back now you two." Gentle but loud, an adul-No.

_Father/Mother/Creator._

He chirped, looking up wide eyed.

Though a cloth covered the majority of their face, a loving smile could be seen. Useless he tried to flap his wings, chirping louder and insistently.

"Oh my little morning star!" Mother laughed, and he knew just as he knew all things that he saw that he loved her/him/them. "Come here, come here. You've had to sift through so many things, including your own first thoughts. Let us rest. You can meet the rest of your siblings tomorrow my sweet Lucifer." 

His eyes closed and he knew happiness and contentment.

* * *

"Lucifer are you napping?" The voice of his eldest brother made him open his eyes blearily.

He pouted up at the amused looking angel, and looked away to watch another star fly across the nebula.

"You can continue it later littlest brother, Father has an announcement!" At that Lucifer sprung up, and proceeded to bombard him with questions.

"What is it about?"

"I don't know."

"Is it why he's been distant lately?"

"Perhaps."

"Do you think-" With a fond sigh, Michael shot him a look and the little boy closed his mouth with an audible click. "I'm sorry."

Michael patted his brother on his head, "It is fine. You've always been like this. But how about we actually go and finally see what the occasion is hm?" 

Lucifer nodded enthusiastically, and together the two shifted becoming the pure light, ( _Innocence, Grace, Energy_ ) they were and took off across the starry nebula.

The boy admired the scenery as he flew wing to wing with Michael. The various islands, resting on clouds dotting their realm, all vibrant and green were as always stunning to see.

He perked up, realizing he would be seeing Raphael at the announcement. It'd been too long since he got to play with his verdant sibling. 

With a laugh that came out as a trill, the angel dove into a twirl, soaring without a care while Michael shook his head.

A quick call from the eldest, and he straightened himself to continue on more seriously. It took but another brief minute and they arrived to the sight of their five other brothers sitting at the foot of Father's throne.

"Michael!" 

"Luci~!"

"B-Big brother."

"Little star hello."

"There you two are!"

So on and so forth, greetings were exchanged, and Michael took to fussing over the flock one by one and inspecting their feathers.

Phanuel scooted over to Lucifer's side, tucking a stray orange curl behind his ear.

"Did Michael tell you anything?" He whispered, curious as the rest of them.

Lucifer shook his head, causing Phanuel to sigh in defeat. Having failed in getting an answer, the second youngest shrugged and began to ask what he'd done that day when he went stock still.

The rest did too.

"Father!"

"Mother!"

Voices cried out in happiness, a few trailing off to song-like croons. 

Elohim settled upon their throne, large iridescent wings fluttering to encompass the size of the massive floating island and all of them on it. 

Lucifer smiled, thrilled as always to see his Father, though it wavered as he noticed their right hand was cupped....Was the secret inside?

Perhaps Father knew his thoughts, because they smiled, and beckoned with their left hand for the seven angels to fly up and look.

They did.

"Oh m-!"

"A new creation?"

"But what IS it?"

"There's no wings...no halo..."

"Why it isn't made of energy at all!'

"It's so small, none of us ever looked so **tiny**."

Lucifer was the only one silent, and he studied the Creature laying upon Father's palm.

"...I call him Adam." Elohim spoke carefully, silencing them. "He is made of the land, and his kind once I make more shall be known as Human."

A new round of statements and whispers started, and again only Lucifer was silent.

He was always perhaps a bit different than the rest. 

_In his heart he asked why, he questioned, he doubted._

* * *

The Satan. Pronounced Sah-tahn.

A position, a title, just for him. 

Yet it meant nothing really. 

"What if Adam is bad? What if when the rest of the Humans are made, because they're different they'll-" He brought up concerns, he didn't say yes immediately just like Mother told him too. 

Because he was the Satan. 

It was his job.

"Lucifer!" Michael frowned at him, and it looked so wrong so ugly on his kind brother's face. "Really, I know this is your... 'job' but we all know Father is never wrong."

He fidgeted, a heavy weight in his gut.

Everything he did lately was a Mistake somehow.

"I'm supposed too though.." Lucifer murmured quietly, wings drooping as he stood alone. 

And for the first time something new coursed through his veins.

He did not recognize it but the innate knowledge he held whispered its name:

_Anger._

* * *

The young angel watched the boy play in Eden, once a garden grown by HIS family, and he frowned.

Worry settled inside him and did not leave as he watched the next human, a girl, laugh beside the boy.

They'd only cause pain.

* * *

Eventually he grew, no longer a child, and he kept a distance between himself and his brothers.

It was all very tiring. 

The pair, Adam and Eve, had not caused trouble and this only made his brothers more stern and disapproving of him. 

Ah, he thought numbly, when had he last spoke aloud?

It had been a long long time.

He settled down at the base of a giant tree, feathers dull. What was the point? It didn't matter. 

"Mister angel!" Heart in throat, his eyes snapped open, startled at the appearance of a pair of hands in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

"Let us help you!" Adam.

"Come on mister angel!" Eve.

His mouth opened but it had been too long he could not speak and yet-

"Why?" The woman asked, but she smiled and his breath caught because was that not like Mother's smile, and leaned forward. "You look sad. You've always watched over us, so let us watch over you."

He did not remember taking their hands, but he did.

* * *

"Why don't you two wear clothes?" Lucifer asked, lazily weaving flowers into Adam's hair. 

Eve shared a befuddled look with the man.

"Clothes?" She asked, bemused.

Lucifer waved a hand at his robe.

"Clothes. Cover yourselves up. I'm curious." He replied shortly, leaning back and giving an approving nod at the flowers on Adam.

"Why would we need to?" Adam spoke up this time, head tilted,

"Why not? My..brothers and I do." He said, hesitating slightly as he talked. 

"We don't really feel a desire to~! I didn't even know what clothes were until you just said so." Eve laughed, pulling the angel towards her so now she could braid flowers in his blond hair. 

"You didn't even know what clothes were?" Lucifer sputtered, turning his head to stare at her. "Do you not have Knowledge? Did Father not put a piece of the apple of knowledge inside you?"

Again the humans merely looked confused.

"God tells what we should know. Besides, he said we can't eat those apple things." Adam shrugged, smiling blithely.

Lucifer stared.

"Well that's not...that's not right. Why should you two be left ignorant? Me and my brothers certainly aren't better than you-I....hm."

Their time passed in silence, and Lucifer contemplated.

He had let his bitterness go a while back. Acceptance came, they truly weren't going to hurt anything. 

Though now he was appalled.

Of course they could not hurt anyone.

They were grown but their minds purposefully left stunted. 

It was cruel.

It should be fixed.

* * *

The tree of knowledge grew intertwined with the tree of life on an island that sat higher than Eden. 

Much higher. 

Far away from Father's temple on Heaven, nearby the other giant island they called Purgatory, it lay. There was in fact no other trees on it. Just the two, their roots wrapping around every piece of land.

The flight to get there was easy.

To get to the fruit.....

A slim snake slithered through small openings in the barrier that encased the apple of knowledge. 

The apple of life was unnecessary.

Crawling along the branches up to the surface-Scales became flesh once more and wings spread out.

"What is this?"

"It's going to help you two!" 

_"YOU STOLE FROM FATHER!"_

* * *

It was Michael who flew at him. 

The dutiful eldest, blazing bright so bright the shine of his halo engulfed his body he was so a n g r y.

It was Michael who shoved him to the ground and bound his wrists and wings and gagged his mouth.

The eldest against the youngest.

Michael who looked at him in Disgust and told him they were no longer family. 

_it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt why what why what what what di d he do?_

* * *

"You've gone against my judgement." 

No. No no nonononononono-

"You've...rebelled against my authority." 

Please it was the right thing it had to be it seemed to be-

"...Lucifer."

Don't-

"I cast you out from this family."

**_NO_**

* * *

He cried and sobbed when Michael used his sword-

_(Big brother it's so cool! I wish I had one like it.)_

His hair pulled taut and then cut in an instant.

_(Thank you Luci. Maybe I can ask Father to give you one as well.)_

But his wings?

_(REALLY!? Woooow that'd be so cool Michael!)_

He s c r e a m e d and screamed and begged as metal hit bone and muscles taking so long too long to cut through-

_(Of course, I love you, you're my little brother. I want to see you smile!)_

He screamed even as he was pushed off into the abyss of stars, blood trickling down his lips.

He did not stop until his body hit ground and the pain made his consciousness go dark.

 

"I just wanted to be good and to do the right thing."


	2. Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and the Sun  
> Deals with Suicide and suicidal idealization

## "To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides." -David Viscott

He had been young.

A young man, a brightly new star among his aging predecessors. 

Still unknown, except for when he slew the scaled beast that haunted his beloved mother and sister.

Without a care he also took its own Sight.

_(A mistake a mistake none should ever see glimpses of the future)_

_(Agony upon agony the visions that assaulted him)_

_(His first oracle -bless her bless her for lessening the burden on him) ___

__  
__  


__

And with that he caught the eye of the **Sun**.

"How pretty." 

Soft exaltations whispered under Selene's watch. 

Calloused hands from holding the chariot's reigns. 

Red. 

Warm. 

Blinding hot touches, he burned and kept burning. 

"What is your name my lovely god?" 

  
He practiced healing on him.

Mending fresh wounds, and soothing old scars that would never fully fade. 

A ghost of a kiss pressed upon each one because he loved him so very much. 

He ignored the signs.

What is a Sun? 

A Star. 

Mortal unlike the immortal Moon. 

It stays stagnant, decaying, dying with every breath for an unbearable time- 

There is no respite no true hiding away in shadows. 

It shines on and on for All and burns itself in the process. 

_(And eventually burn those around it)_

_He had been so tired._

__

__

He had watched from the beginning-once Chaos birthed Gaia and Uranus, and from them came Titans.

Titan.

That age was over, wasn't it?

It was okay then it was okay.

The god would understand.

He needed to go to sleep.

_He had been ready for a long time now._

__

__

In time the god would experience more tragedies.

More pain.

Betrayal.

But how could it ever compare to first time?

_He had laid beside him, intertwined himself with his lover._  


He smiled at the kisses placed upon face.

And he screamed as his skin began to crack.

_Do you love me?_

__

__

I love you. 

_Do you want to me to be happy?_

Of course. 

_Then, won't you Replace me?_

A God is a representation. 

A vessel. 

A God is not physically a place or object, because they exist to live for them. 

But they are a part of them. 

And when a God has outgrown their purpose they maybe replaced. 

The young succeed the old.  <

Whether they want to or not. 

Helios smiled when he died. 

A supernova-particles of the rainbow everywhere Helios everywhere gone. 

Gone. 

And he passed the curse on. 

  
His skin stretched and cracked, light bleeding from the inside as he melted and split apart because of Death.

He became his own nebula, molecules spreading out to come back together under the gravity of grief and despair. 

The body reformed, hot plasma making him a new protostar a new person a new Thing.

He once had reddish brown hair. Like Leto. Mother. 

Now it shined pale yellow, to orange, to crimson-a symbol of his new life. 

Young. 

And someday a Red Giant. 

Collapsing under his own emotions and becoming a supernova. 

_(But really wasn't it all like a blackhole?)_

__

__

_(They were all empty and hallow)_

__  
He came awake to feeling as though he should be dead.

That feeling never truly left him. 

Selene had passed too. 

A twin cannot be without their other half, a moon cannot shine without her sun. 

Artemis took her place so they could still be together. 

Her white hair looked out of place. 

Apollo did not stop crying for hours-he was sorry he was so sorry to have pushed her to accept this burden. 

She held and soothed him like Mother did when they were young and she lived. 

It was good she would never witness him like he became. 

But Gaia continues to spin, to grow and change, and had to meet his new expectations his new responsibilities. 

They praised him. 

Adored his name. 

Hero. 

Healer. 

Musician. 

Sun. 

They were quick to cast him aside the moment he was Imperfect. 

And quick to return to love. 

He wanted Helios back.

His mind began to rot as millennia passed. 

A common problem with Suns. 

He could not last even a fraction as long as Helios held out. 

He wanted- 

He craved- 

He deserved it. 

When the walls between realities collapsed it was hard. 

Many gods fought the ones they perceived as newcomers, trespassers.

But Apollo? 

He listened and learned. 

And oh was he delighted. 

In a realm there lies a cave. 

A damp, disgusting, dirty place. 

Inside was once a beast. 

A monster chained to make sure the world stayed safe. 

For the better good. 

And certainly did that monster starve. 

Because chains surrounded his body, and sword pieced his lips. 

He was so hungry. 

  
"Hello!"

Soft, cheerful, a fake happy tone. 

Freckled sun-kissed arms touch scarred and matted fur caked in old blood. 

"My, you truly are big." 

Hands palm silver metal. 

"But really this will be sooo easy!" 

Carefully, the sword is pulled and the beast can breath easily after centuries of torment. 

"Just make sure to follow your nature." 

And with a lazy swing the chains are broken one by one. 

The sun god sets the sword down to wrap his arms around the monster's neck. 

_"Fenrir. Will you eat me?"_

The monster does not eat him. 

The god grows angry but continues to act sweetly and coax him to rampaging. 

Still the monster will not make a move. 

Apollo begins to curse him and pull at his fur. 

The monster does not move. 

He had once been a small pitiful thing. 

A runt born to his father. 

A kind gentle boy who liked flowers and chasing the butterflies. 

And the gods whispered and told him he'd eat the sun and moon. 

He was a child when they came for him. 

Apollo asks him in his temple later, after the wolf follows him back and after the god stops hurling insults and knives. 

"Why? Why will you not kill me?" 

He is tired and his bones ache and his heart has never stopped crying for someone to fix him. 

He wants to meet the end. 

"Because you are My Sun now." 

The wolf, a man now, pins him down and stares with cold eyes that lost innocence long ago. 

"Your presence fills my stomach and heart, your radiance gives me peace. I am yours." 

Clawed fingers dig and blood drips. 

"But you are also mine mine _mine_. I have had Nothing, but you? You have become my Everything. I need you alive. I will only kill you when **I** desire to." 

  
He combed his fingers through shortened fur.

His eyes were reddened, his face a mess. 

Today he failed again. 

But that was okay.

Tomorrow he'd try to be killed once more. 

  



End file.
